disneythemeparksfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney's Happy Halloween Parade
Disney's Happy Halloween Parade is the annual Halloween-themed procession that performs during Mickey's Halloween Party at Disneyland's Montréal Magic Kingdom. The parade features many different Halloween themed floats as well as Halloween style music. The parade was revamped in 2014 by changing several units, and eliminating some elements. The parade is comprised of several themed units, many of them themed to the Magic Kingdom's (Montréal) themed lands: Units Mickey's Trick-or-Treat Bash This is the opening unit, which is themed heavily to Fantasyland. After a pair of cast members walk by pushing a float bearing the parade's logo, several characters dance down the street (many of them wearing masks), including Snow White, Dopey, Pinocchio, Geppetto, Alice, the Mad Hatter, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, Aladdin with Jasmine, Pluto, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Eeyore, and Piglet. Behind them is a gazebo, carrying Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck and Daisy Duck dressed in Halloween costumes (Mickey as a jester, Minnie as a witch, Donald as a knight and Daisy as a princess). Yo-Ho Pirate-Palooza This unit is themed to Adventureland, featuring many of Disney's pirate characters. Peter Pan, Wendy and the Lost Boys ride on a pirate ship carrying Captain Hook, Mr. Smee and their Crew. A flag unit from the defunct "Pirate and Princess Palooza" follows. Next, Captain Barbossa and several pairs of pirates and wenches dance as a pirate rock carries Jack Sparrow, Angelica and several skeletal pirates. Haunted Mansion Cemetery Soiree Themed to Liberty Square's Haunted Mansion attraction, several of its Happy Haunts make appearances. The unit begins with the graveyard caretaker and his dog. An army of ghoulish gravediggers dance while carrying shovels and banging and scraping them on the street, which causes sparks to fly. A hill with several tombstones rolls by. Next, several of the ballroom dancers waltz into view, followed by a float carrying the Hitchhiking Ghosts. Halloween Hooten-Nanny Hoedown Several dancing cowboys and cowgirls open this Frontierland-themed unit. Behind them, a silo float carrying Clarabelle Cow rolls by. Behind the silo, Roger Rabbit, Chip 'n' Dale, Br'er Rabbit, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, Country Bears Wendell, Shaker, Liver Lips and Big Al dance while Clara Cluck joins in on a barn float with her melodious clucking. Trick-or-Treat Candy Hop The unit, themed around Halloween candy, begins with Wreck-It Ralph characters Vanellope von Schweetz, followed by the titular character of the 2012 movie on a large "Sugar Rush Candies" truck. Three large candy corn pieces (re-purposed from the now-defunct "Pixar Countdown to Fun!" parade at Hollywood Studios) come not too far behind. Goofy himself is in the parade while riding on a giant candy-making contraption. Villains Groove-A-Go-Go The finale unit is themed to the Disney Villains. Shenzi, Banzai and Ed lead the way, followed by a float carrying an all-skeleton rock band. Behind them, Pain and Panic dance in cages while waving glowsticks. A large group of villains dance down the street, singing "It's Good to Be Bad". Among the villains are the Big Bad Wolf, Cruella de Vil, The Sheriff of Nottingham, The Queen of Hearts, Bowler Hat Guy, Frollo, Dr. Facilier, J. Worthington Foulfellow, Stromboli, the The Evil Queen, Captain Hook, Oogie Boogie, Anastasia Tremaine and Drizella Tremaine. A float behind them, featuring Chernabog, carrying additional villains, including Maleficent, Jafar and Ursula. Following the contraption are two Cast Members carrying a banner with the words "The End" written on it. See also Glow in the Park Halloween Parade Category:Former Disneyland Montréal entertainment Category:Parades Category:Halloween